Press driven tool modules utilizing fluid actuated cylinders have found acceptance due to their adaptability to conventional presses wherein a vertical force input by a press ram to one fluid power cylinder actuates a second fluid work cylinder to provide a horizontal or otherwise directed force output to actuate a tool to form a workpiece spaced from the press ram. This design is flexible in that various tool modules can be used with the same press to provided a number of forming operations actuated by a single press. One such press driven fluid actuated tool module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,910. In this system a press ram displaces a piston of a hydraulic power cylinder to pressurize the hydraulic fluid and thereby displace a piston of a work cylinder which has a tool mounted thereon to engage the tool with the workpiece. The power cylinder has an upper reservoir containing a reserve supply of hydraulic fluid which when the piston is retracted communicates with a lower portion of the cylinder, which contains the hydraulic fluid to be pressurized by displacement of the piston, after it engages with a high pressure seal to prohibit pressurized fluid from flowing into the upper reservoir. The power cylinder must be disposed in substantially vertically upright position to function properly. When the high pressure seal wears, there is, at the very least, a loss in pressure of the hydraulic fluid when the work cylinder piston is displaced which reduces the efficiency of the system and effects the performance of the work tool in use. Further, wear on the seal can lead to failure of the power cylinder requiring replacement of the entire power cylinder or at least the high pressure seal resulting in increased down time for the system.